


from beginning to end 至始至终04

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [4]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	from beginning to end 至始至终04

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

Loki的运输船已经从海上出发了2日，距离他此次的运输目的地东欧，还很遥远。  
船上排列的数十个庞大的集装箱，里面装载着三个飞行队数量的F/A-22，以及各种型号的榴弹、导弹、枪支等等，甚至还有Stark工业最新生产的升级版改装导弹。  
Loki摇头无奈的笑着，这就是Thor Odinson所说的小生意？看来Odinson家的生意真是让人够红眼的。

运输船顺利进入了波罗的海，在距离最近港口300公里的地方停了下来。

“去发定位信号吧！”Loki下达了指令

“收到，先生！”Wanda是Loki新任命的副手，这也多亏了Thor的引荐，他可能是顾虑到Loki现在在组织里的处境，想找个合适可靠的人帮助他。而另一方面Thor又不想派遣自己的人过去，让Loki误以为这是在监视他。所以他推荐了几名行业中不错的人选让Loki自己挑、自己去谈！  
显然Wanda比较对Loki的口味，一位女性Alpha，但长相却很甜美、可爱。不过当你真正看过她出手的狠辣后，你就很难再把甜美的词用到她的身上

一个多小时后，一架武装直升机出现在了这片海域的上空。Loki拿起望眼镜，确认过直升机尾翼处的家族徽章后，示意手下准备指引它降落。

直升机顺利平稳得下降着，在距离船甲板不到2米高的地方盘旋着，看样子它并不想完全降落下来。只见一个身影从直升机上跳了下来，紧接着又跳下来2个人。虽然因为直升机旋翼产生出的巨大气流，让周围的人与它保持着距离，但Loki还是在第一时间认出了Thor，今天他把金色的长发在脑后扎了个揪。  
等到两大包物资扔出直升机后，Thor转身朝直升机一挥手...得到命令的飞行员立刻起飞返航，去完成他接下来的任务。

说实话要不是因为Thor的那一头金发，Loki根本认不出来他。Thor一身雇佣兵的装扮，土黄色的迷彩服，高邦的军靴，佩戴着护目镜和通讯器耳机。Loki再看看自己，依然很正式的装扮，只不过为了低调一些，他从衬衫到西服都选择了黑色

“哦，我亲爱的朋友”一下飞机就直奔过来的Thor，当着众人的面给了Loki一个亲切的拥抱，就像是哥们儿之间的正常问候。  
Loki知道对方没有别的意思，Thor的目的显然只是想让众人知道，他Thor Odinson是Loki的好朋友，他们关系亲密、互相观照，就像是多年的好友。这种Odinson家族的保护伞当然有威慑性

“路上还顺利？”Loki心领神会般的回拥过Thor，然后拍着他的肩旁寒暄道

“当然顺利，只不过为了及时赶来，我扔下了Fandral，让他继续接手我在这边还没处理完事情。其实他还挺想过来的”Thor抿着嘴想，心想撒谎是不对，但自己不想带着Fandral来当电灯泡

“那真遗憾……”Loki对Thor的话半信半疑，毕竟他们两个人要在一条船上共处5天的时间，要是Fandral在的话...自己可能会成天拉着他做保护盾，有效的隔离开和Thor单独相处的机会。不过现在看来，自己已经无处可逃了

临近傍晚，loki准备登上船甲板欣赏一下落日的晚霞。他一边踏着脚下的楼梯一边想着真是难得，Thor居然没有一来就缠着自己不放。他们只是简单的问候，简单的在船上参观了一圈，然后thor就说还有些小事需要处理，带着他的2名佣兵保镖回到了船舱的房间内，就再也没出来过

Loki扶着船边的围栏眺望着海天相接的尽头，被红霞包围着的落日发出暖暖的阳光。他难得的放下一身的戒备，感受着此时的美好.......但好景不长，Loki在一声沉闷的巨响中惊醒过来

“该死的！你在干什么？你以为这是工地的砖头吗！马上给我下来！就现在！”Thor怒吼着塔吊上的操作员

因为巨响声和Thor的暴怒，此时甲板上的船员都围了过来，他们看着愤怒的Thor Odinson把那名操作员托拽倒在甲板上，然后一脚将他踹到了那个因失误掉下来的集装箱旁

“怎么了，Odinson先生”发现骚动后，Wanda马上赶了过来，同时Loki也站在了她的身旁

Thor没有直接回答Wanda的问题，那双蓝眼睛不明意义的看一眼Loki...接着走到集装箱旁，手动输入密码打开了集装箱的大门。  
集装箱内排放着若干的合金柜子，可能是因为刚才的意外掉落，现在它们有些东倒西歪立着，甚至倒在地上。

Thor走进去拉开了一个离门口最近的柜子，只见一排排的导弹排放在里面，金属的外壳上赫然印着Stark工业制造

“知道这玩应是什么吗？”Thor在里面挑了一个个头最小的导弹，他拔出了捆在腿上的军刀，用锋利的刀面敲打着那颗导弹的外壳

“最新升级版的改装导弹，体积小、威力大，Stark工业制造。仅一颗就能炸掉一艘军用武装战舰...还有这个，威力x3倍、5倍、8倍”Thor依次敲打着个头一个比一个大的导弹，金属发出的清脆声响，让大家不寒而栗

“对不起Odinson先生，我不知道那个链条会断，真的，我不是故意的”跪坐在甲板上的人苦苦的哀求着

Loki叹着气走到了集装箱的跟前，看了一眼那条断裂的锁链  
“不管是什么原因导致这个锁链断开，但是你在工作的时候并没有好好检查不是吗，没有及时的发现到隐患”Loki说着严厉的话语，可眼神却盯着Thor看。

迈着优雅的步子，Loki走到Thor眼前，摸过他手中刀子的刀背...然后拿在自己的手中把玩。这匕首的手感很不错，这让Loki想起了他小时候，偷偷再房间里玩刀划破手指的事情。后来家里的一个保镖看他喜欢就送了他一把匕首

Loki的表情很平淡，就像是一个在甲板上无聊散步的人。他玩弄着手中的刀子，走向那个依然还跪在地上祈求宽恕的人

“你看，你怨不得别人。你本可以阻止这件事情的发生！但是你根本不在乎........”

“不！我当然在乎，Laufeyson先生，我绝对不会再犯错了！我保证”

“可是我和Odinson先生的命，以及大家的命可容不得再有下一次了”抛起手中的刀子，在天上灵巧的转了几个圈后，又安稳的落回Loki的手中。然后手起刀落，毫不犹豫得插进那个人的掌中

惨叫声和惊呼声混杂在了一起。地上的人因疼痛卷曲起身体，血水源源不断的从掌中流出，染红了船甲板，渗进了木板的缝隙里

“.........”可是没等到对方疼到要失去知觉的时候，Loki又快速的将刀子拔出，又引来了一声惨叫

“给他一条救生船，这里离港口不算远，希望你能坚持的到！”Loki下达出这样的指令，这无疑是变相的扼杀。等不到到达港口，这个人就会因为失血过多而死去

“他根本无法坚持到达港口”，“是呀！他的手根本划不了桨，这样不公平”人群中引发起了不满的争议

“你们中有想做英雄的可以和他一起下船。帮他划划桨什么的，没准能到的更快。不过这几日港口附近风浪大，我只能祈求上帝来保佑你们了”和Loki预想的一样，这帮伪善者听完话后都平静了下来，他们互看着眼神，没有愿意出头的人

“既然没有问题，那就打起精神来。想跟着Odinson和Laufeyson赚钱的人就要拿出你们的本事，这里混不了日子，你是想要大把的钞票过着快活的日子？还是要贫穷卑微的像蝼蚁一般艰难的活着！”  
“Tell me”

“我们要赚钱”“对！我们拼了命不就是为了能发财吗”人群中赞同的声音越来越大

“那就去干活吧”Loki示意的摆摆手，果然这些人都貌似充满了干劲一般，比起原来的拖延、懒散，他们现在倒是积极了不少

Loki走向围栏边看着因落日变暗的海水，黑黝黝的海面上飘荡着一只橙红色的救生艇。上面的人凭着求生的意志，努力的划动着船桨，但可能是手上伤口的问题看起来很疲倦

“其实没必要这样做的，锋利的刀刃已经震慑了你的团队，你可以放他一条生路”Thor走到Loki身旁，望着他眼中橙红色的方向

“这不正如你所愿吗？链条的断口处明显是有人用利器处理过的，禁不住集装箱的重量也是正常。而你这把刀......”Loki转身面对着Thor，他扯下自己胸口处的白色方巾，仔细的擦拭着刀面上的血迹，直到刀面和刀刃上露出了刮痕和钝挫不堪口子

“这把刀很好，希望你能好好用它。以及下次再有种事情，你能不能先和我商量一下。这样做太冒险了，万一爆炸了怎么办”Loki看破了Thor的计谋，他当然知道搞出这些事情来，无非是想让自己在团队面前树立威信，他做到了，而且做的很好。但是Loki不喜欢被动出击，甚至可以说是被Thor牵着鼻子走。

loki的脸上此时挂着难得的认真，他毫不怜惜的将那块带血的方巾丢进了大海，然后又将匕首归还给了Thor

“放心，那些炮弹我处理过，不会爆炸。我答应你，以后这种事情我会提前告诉你”Thor知道Loki聪明，但还是有些低估了他。可Thor没有一丝的挫败感，因为Loki的聪明，不...应该称为智慧，令他欣赏

不过当Thor无意间低头，看到海面上飘着的方巾时，他还是忍不住皱起了眉头  
“这个好像是上次你在巴黎带过的那条吧？但是样式又有些不同，我记得你说过要送我一条来的”

“嗯，是的。那条就是喽.....”Loki报复般的指了指那条方巾，他真的不是在开玩笑。  
本来那只是一句无意嘲讽的玩笑话，但是因为这次合作的关系。Loki觉得有必要适当的向Thor嗜点好。当然他不会殷勤主动的送给Thor，那不是他的风格。所以想着要是对方提起这件事来，他就装作无所谓一般，说着“正好我今天带了一条其他款式的，要是你喜欢就留着吧”此类的话

“哦，Loki你是在惩罚我。我觉得它可能还有机会抢救一下”Thor此时可怜巴巴的趴在围栏扶手上，看着那条方巾。脸上孩子气般的表情真是难得一见

“算了吧，它没救了。希望你晚餐的时候能为它祷告，没准它明早就转世来到你身边了那”Loki编故事的本领绝对是顶级大师的水准。他出门怎么可能只带一套行头，之前在东南亚搞来的方巾要多少有多少，每种不同花式和样式的他都各留了一条。这次出门他自然也带了好几条，只为了搭配自己的衣服。

“那我一定要诚心诚意的祷告，望它早日回到我身边”Thor听出了Loki的意思，原本一筹莫展的脸上突然放出了笑容。

“那说定了，晚餐的时候我洗耳恭听”在确认过Thor“没问题”的眼神后，Loki转身往主舱走去，但没走几步就听到身后的人，貌似在嘟囔这什么  
“我还是想救救他”

Loki带着不可置信的眼神回看着Thor，他真的以为下一秒这个大个子就会纵身一跃，跳下船去捡那条方巾。但是迟迟的等了几秒后，Thor却笑着转过头来看向Loki，带着一副“你上当了”的表情，然后用中指按下右耳的通讯器

“代码thunder-454，捕捉最新定位，即刻启程。目标橙红色救生艇，范围50公里海域内，有血流的伤员需要救治，完毕”

“你这么大动干戈的让直升机返回，居然只是为了....呵呵，看来从今天开始我要对你之前的人设形象，进行一下改观了”Loki既不是嘲讽也不是钦佩，他似笑非笑的样子，其实只是出于惊讶

“只是.....什么？你想说我只是为了一个微不足道的人，被你称为蝼蚁的人”Thor看着Loki美丽的绿眼睛，他恶趣味般的刁侃着刚才Loki为了激发士气而说出的词汇

“我真的觉得你很有趣。你总是能超出我的想象，带来不同的新鲜感”Loki觉得每次要给Thor这个人下定义的时候，对方就会马上再给自己一个“惊喜”推翻之前的定义。他不理解Thor是出于什么样心理要去救那个人，也不明白对于一个军火贩子、Odinson家族的人来说，人道主义这东西对他有意吗？

“希望你永远都不会厌倦我为你带来的新鲜感”手臂在空中优雅的划出弧线，Thor模仿着宫廷绅士般的礼节，曲身示礼

 

Thor很难得的被Loki邀请至他的房间内一起用餐，当然还有Wanda。在Loki的逼迫下，Thor不得不在用餐前做了一个关于吊念方巾的特殊的祷告。还好，最后看Loki的样子还挺满意的。

餐后他们三人又具体的商讨了一下东欧的运输线路。海运到达港口还需要一段陆运，虽然路程不长。但问题是三个飞行队数量的猛禽战斗机，走陆运目标大不说，还容易出问题。

“那就用空运”Wanda提出了自己建议

“我之前想过用空运的方式，但是那个港口太小了，旁边还都是山林。别说是我的阿斯基德号了，就连最普通的运输机都降不下去”Thor之前就想过这个问题。但是他觉得车到山前必有路，走陆运无非就是放慢点进程而已，晚到几天也说得过去

“阿斯基德号？北欧神的神域？”Loki对这个奇怪的名字产生了兴趣

“是的，你们以后会见到它的，它就是天上的神域”Thor自豪的说着  
对于Thor莫名其妙的自豪感，Loki忍不住扬起嘴角笑了笑。他低头拿着手中的电脑里反复研究着什么，然后突然发出疑问

“那三个飞行队的F/A-22到当地之后需要再组装，或者调试什么的吗”

“不需要，他们都是调试好的，只要加上燃油就能用”Thor虽然不知道Loki为什么询问这个问题，但他知道Loki一定有自己的想法

“那就让它们自己飞到送货地点”Loki转过自己手中的电脑屏幕，给Thor和Wanda展示着这港口的相关信息

“港口平台的宽度和长度足够让F/A-22起飞，我们还有5天才到达这个港口，时间上我们很充裕，只要能临时调度三个编队的飞行员，以及带上足够的燃油就可以了”Loki觉得这个方案是目前最快、最安全的

“但是Laufeyson先生，先不说三个飞行队的飞行员，就单单这三个飞行队的F/A-22，想飞过去就很难办，当地的国防和空中管制怎么办？”Wanda说的有道理，在其他国家的上空，一次性飞过这么多的武装战斗机...的确是个问题

“这个事情我来处理。毕竟这可是为国家和政府办事，我会想办法让政府出面去调节”Thor主动拦下了这个差事，他相信自己可以解决。无非就是动用下人际关系而已

三个人很快的就定下了新的路线，剩下的就等他们到达港口后在解决。但是正准备散会的时候，Thor却被Loki单独叫住了

“要知道，我可不是个小气的人，不像你会在拍卖会上抢走我的东西。鉴于你晚餐时真诚的祷告......请你以后一定要好好善待它。它和你的蓝眼睛很配”Loki不知道从哪里变出了一条方巾来，除了花纹和之前的那条一样外，它的边缘是蓝色拼接丝绸，很特殊的样式。

“请您放心，我一定会好好爱护它的。”Thor接过方巾，他真是开心极了，这可是Loki送给他的第一件礼物，他甚至都想把它表彰在自己的卧室里

“你知道吗Loki，我母亲说绿地精灵是绿地中的珍宝，是绝无仅有的三颗绿宝石。但是我发现，其实还有两颗未被世人发现，那就是你的眼睛”Thor用自己毕生最动听的情话赞美着这个拥有绿宝石般双眸的人，他知道Loki喜欢被人赞美，虽然他经常会故做出一副厌恶的样子

Loki听着赞美之词，但却没有给出Thor想要的表情。在那双绿眼里没有喜悦、也没有厌恶。Loki一瞬间垂下眼眸，像是有什么心事

“Thor，我可以问你一个问题吗”这是Loki第一次这么亲昵的称呼他，Thor甚至以为是自己听错了，所以反射弧漫长的过后，才给出了Loki一个漂亮的笑容  
“可以”

“你的家人，之前为什么会允许你找一个平民做女朋友，而且还是个Beat”Loki很明显的看到Thor的脸上从喜悦转变成了疑惑

“我是说，像我们这种家族背景的人，不是应该找那种势力相当或者更强的家族联姻吗？以及就算Odinson家族强大到不需要别人来帮扶。但是起码也应该找一个Alpha，他们坚强又有能力，不会拖你的后腿。又或者是Omega，漂亮又温顺，孕育能力强，可以......”Loki后几句话的说的有些无力，以及最后繁衍后代之类的话语...虽然声音有些迟疑和微小，但他还是说了出来

“我其实不太相信属性这个东西。我的母亲是个Alpha，但是她比Omega更漂亮、更温柔、而且善解人意。我的前女友Jane，她虽然是个Beat，但她却并不脆弱还很强势。她甚至敢当着众人的面指控我父亲是个独裁者，你能想象吗？在Odin的面前。而你，Loki，你根本没有Omega的温顺好不好”

“...喂，等等。你怎么就知道我就不温柔了”Loki本来还在很认真的听Thor讲述着，但没想到被他的评价气笑了

“哦，算了吧。刚才看到你用刀子插进那个人的手掌...我就知道我惹上了一个不太好惹的Omega”Thor故作夸张的表情让Loki更想笑。

“别东扯西扯的，你还没有正面回答我问题那”Loki阻止了Thor想再继续胡扯下去的行为

“嗯，我母亲很喜欢Jane，觉得她是个很直爽的姑娘。就像我之前说的，我母亲没有Alpha的强势，返到很通情达理。不过，我父亲却是个很传统的人，更看重血统和家世。他很反对我们在一起，所以Jane才会说他是个独裁者，不过这话是事实，只不过没人敢说出来罢了”

“所以你们就分手了？”Loki好奇的问着，心想自己的父亲Laufey，基本上和Thor的父亲Odin是一个样子

“不，我和Jane不是因为我父亲才分手的。严格来说，最后我们得到了全家人的祝福和认同。但是Jane不喜欢我做军火生意，即使是合法的也不喜欢。她认为我的是伤天害理的事情”Thor一副很委屈的样子

“那你应该告诉她，贩卖武器是在维护世界和平。当别人拿着冲锋枪闯进你家里的时候，没有武器你拿什么和他反抗。要是你家门口放着火箭筒，你看他们敢不敢进来”Loki反驳着Thor前女友的错误观念，但是这个比喻却让Thor大笑起来

“哦Loki，不是所有人都会有你这样的想法，虽然我觉得挺有道理的。但是Jane和大多数的人都一样，他们对武器这东西充满了恐惧。更重要的是她觉得和我在一起没有安全感。她觉得随时都会失去我，他甚至无法告诉她的父母我是做什么工作的。于是她对我说...我们分手吧，长痛不如短痛。他不想天天都在为我担心，每日都活在要失去我的恐惧当中，趁现在我们没有更近的一步，结束。怎么说那？她这种患得患失的心情，我表示谅解但不太理解。不过分开也好，我觉得现在快乐多了。也许我们真的不合适”看着Thor有些低落的情绪，Loki不喜欢这压抑的气氛，于是转移了话题

“不过话说回来，你到底用了什么办法能让你顽固不化的父亲最后妥协的”

“我告诉你一个秘密吧”果然Thor又提起了精神，还故意往Loki这边靠了靠

“Loki，别看我父亲Odin在外面可以呼风唤雨，人人都得听从他的指使。但是在家里他听我母亲的，所以你现在应该知道了吧，Odinson家族内部是我母亲说的算。据说这个是家族传统”说到这里，Thor的表情看上去居然有种像是在炫耀的感觉

Loki终于知道他和Thor到底有什么不同了。原本他以为除了Thor是独生子以外，他们是相同的。但现在看来，Loki觉得自己大错特错。他们虽然有着相同背景的家世，却是在不同的环境下长大。他能想象到从小被所有人爱着长大的Thor，是多么的阳光、自信。Odin看似是个和Laufey一样严苛而又顽固的父亲，但实际却是个慈爱的父亲。以及Thor的母亲、亲人、朋友都爱着他的。而自己只不过是个工具，为 Laufeyson家服务和制造财富的工具。爱，对于Loki来说那是奢侈的，一个让Laufeyson家的小少爷都会感到奢侈东西

Loki的内心被刺痛，他突然觉得很嫉妒Thor，他们就像是光和影。Thor永远被光照耀着，而他将永远躲在阴暗处。他的头很痛，Loki扶着头显得很疲倦

“我并不知道你出于什么目的、什么样的疑惑，提出这种问题。但我可以总结出一条结论给你。人不是因为属性问题而形成了最终的形态、相貌、体魄、个性、价值观。起码我见过很多和自己属性不相同的人，甚至是相反的。我觉得后天的环境形成，可能更重要。每个人都不同，不能因为属性就把他们应硬生生的分类成三种，这不公平。你的确是个Omega，但是你并不柔弱。你睿智、果断、强势而有强大，甚至很多的Alpha都不如你。这并不是为了讨好你才说的，因为你自己知道。你不也是一直都在向大家证明着这一点不是吗？忘掉那些所谓的狗屁家族使命感，做你自己就好”Thor知道Loki在意这个问题。他是个很骄傲的人，不屈服于任何人。但他却是个Omega，还是Laufeyson家族的Omega，这无疑对Loki是个打击

“谢谢你费心的说了这么一大堆，我觉得你应该去联合国发表一下你的言论，说不定会推动平等自由属性化的进程”Loki虽然表面是在挖苦Thor，但是对于他刚才的发言，还真有些刮目相看

“不要再挖苦我了，他们可不会找个军火贩子去联合国发表这些。不过你要是觉得有必要，我倒是可以去试试”Thor喜欢这样的相处模式，和Loki聊天他觉得很轻松

“我还想问你一个问题”Loki突然很严肃的站起身

“请说”Thor当然不会吝啬他的回答，甚至只要Loki喜欢，他能滔滔不绝的回答一整夜

“你会开战斗机吗”

“当然，各种型号，各种类型，我觉得你给我一个外星人的飞船我都能开”Thor炫耀着自己的技能，他无所不能，什么都会

“今晚和你聊天很开心。晚安Thor，希望你能做个好梦”还没等Thor反应过来，Loki就推着他的肩旁往门外去。然后听到砰的一声，Thor被关在了门外

“等等...Loki，这就完事了？”Thor傻傻的站在门口，不知进退。但是最后也只能不情愿的离去


End file.
